Troubled Times
by Blackfang64
Summary: In times when your heart is broken and your all alone, help can come from the most unlikeliest of people. Nao/Yukino oneshot, warning flames


**Author: I admire the Nao/Yukino pairings fics that people write so I thought I would try it myself. Warning the first part will be major flames so be prepared….**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Haruka yelled at the top of her lungs.

Yukino found it hard trying to stand still before the beserk girl. "H-Har-ruka, I…"

"You what? Like me, that's disgusting" Haruka slammed her fist onto the table sending shivers throughout Yukino's smaller body.

"P-please…" Yukino tried her best but her words weren't coming out.

"How could you, it's bad enough having to put up with Bubuzuke's sensuality, but now you too!" Haruka paced back and forward across the room throwing up her arms. Yukino felt herself about to correct Haruka, but she knew the situation would not have improved.

"How could you do this to me, you're a disgrace!" Haruka shouted at the edge of Yukino's ears. Yukino felt herself crumbling; she could feel the tears aching too leak out. Were it not for the door to open, Yukino would have broken down.

The brunette stood still, but her eyes didn't. Looking to the edge of her vision she saw a girl with flame hair standing at the door. "Yeah, I'm here about the-"

"You quiet!" Haruka shouted at the girl causing her to stiffen before turning back to Yukino. "I don't even know you" and with that she stormed out of the room pushing the red haired girl aside.

"Geez, what's her probl-" Nao was cut off by the sound of Yukino breaking down into tears. She fell to the floor, her head buried deep within her hands as the tears poured over her soaking wet hands. Nao felt herself about to take leave when she stared over at the broken girl.

_'Stupid emotions, damn you Kuga_' closing the door behind her she walked along the floor towards the weeping girl. She could feel her presence wasn't being acknowledged so she knelt down trying to get within the girl's eye level. "Are you okay?" Nao was surprised at how well it came out that she failed to notice that Yukino had stopped crying.

All she could hear were a few snivels; reaching out her hand, she gently rested it upon Yukino's shoulder for comfort. The sudden act of concern caused Yukino to yelp sending the her stumbling back. Taking her hands away from her face, her olive eyes began to regain vision from the blur. From what she could only see, it was a blob of red coming close to her.

After a few seconds her vision returned and she was met by a pair of lime green eyes. The saliva in her mouth dispersed down her throat, she could feel her heart beginning to beat faster and faster. "Are you alright?" Nao's words caused Yukino to flinch making the girl slowly move away.

"Y-you're N-N-Nao…" Yukino was able to make out her voice sounding croaked.

"Look I'm not going to hurt you okay?" Nao offered her hand out to Yukino who began to move back. Turning her back towards Nao, she tried to get away but felt a tug around her wrist. As she looked back to see Nao's hand grasping around her wrist, she struggled to break free from the girl's grip.

"Would you just listen!" Nao gave one big pull bringing Yukino over to her, making the older girl crash landing into her arms. Yukino squirmed side to side trying to break free from Nao's hands. "I'm not going to hurt you…" those words were able to break through Yukino's mind. Slowly opening her eyes she gazed upon Nao's shimmering lime green eyes that were looking down into hers. For that moment, Yukino felt as though she lost in her own little world.

Loosening her grip, Nao brought Yukino up into a better sitting position. Yukino's sight was focused down at her hands while her mind was running loops of what had happened earlier sending her into a depressed, translucent state. A tear trickled down her cheek before falling into her hands leaving a salty trail behind.

"Are you okay, do you want to…" Nao clenched her eyes lids hard visually cursing herself. "..talk about it?" Yukino's head turned to the side looking at the annoyed flame haired girl.

"Nao…" Yukino whispered to herself. Nao managed to hear it, opening her eyes she sat closer to the girl giving Yukino a friendly look. "O-okay.." Yukino sniffed wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Oh geez, here" Nao reached down into her pocket pulling out a handkerchief offering it to Yukino. Yukino blushed at the gesture, gently taking it from Nao's hands in acceptance. Blowing her nose hard which made Nao's face cringe, she turned to the girl and took a deep breath. "It's Haruka, she's… she found out about the carnival, why she faded away and…" Yukino paused looking away in sadness. "…she found out about my feelings. She hated me for it. I tried too talk to her but all she said was that I'm disgusting and my feelings are wrong" Yukino began to feel her eyes tearing up. Bringing her hands up to her face, she let her tears fall freely into her hands.

Nao's reaction was not of laughter or a smile, but rather she felt Yukino's pain. Reaching down to Yukino's hand, she grasped it within her own causing the mousy girl too gasp.

"I know how you feel Kikukawa, I… too loved someone. But they were already happy with the one they loved; I knew my feelings could never reach her" Nao spoke so sincere that it made Yukino widened her eyes in shock. "But we have to move on in life, people we find ourselves falling in love with, come and go, but…" Nao paused looking Yukino in the eyes. "…it's the hope that the right person will come into our lives. Until then I'll wait. I'm sure we're going to be walking the same path in life, so…"

Nao was surprised to see a smile on the girl's face. She was crying but it was no longer of sadness. "Nao, you sound like a true friend, I'll be happy to walk with you" Nao felt her cheeks beginning to burn with the heat of excitement and shock.

"W-well that's good to hear, I-I mean okay sure" Nao felt her body beginning to panic. Nao didn't notice her hand being held up to Yukino's face as she kissed it. Nao was about to say something but for some reason she couldn't

"Haruka may never accept my feelings, but it doesn't mean I can't stop loving her. But should all fail, I'll have you by my side" Nao's mouth gaped in aw.

Slowly her fingers began to curl around Yukino's own, their palms coming in contact with another. Nao didn't know what it was, but she felt something pulling her towards the girl. It got to the point where she could feel Yukino's breath blowing against her lips. Both girls cheeks were tainted with red but neither one spoke a word.

Hard to say who the first one was too start the kiss; but now the two were lost in their own world. Nao's kisses were tender but fierce while Yukino's were more of passion. Nao's hands ran up and down the girl's body pushing the girl gently onto the floor.

**A few days later...**

Yukino sat quietly on the desk staring out through the window. "So, how did it go?" turning her head to side she was met by Nao with a warm hearted smile.

"I talked it over with Haruka and we've come to an agreement" Yukino smiled hopping off the desk.

"And?..."

"We decided to just be friends; hopefully things will cool down for us both."

"That's good to hear."

"What happened to the mischievous Nao Yuuki?" Yukino teased causing Nao to glare at her.

"Nothing, she's just waiting for a moment to cause trouble" Nao held her fist up smiling in delight.

"Very well, would you walk me back to my dorm?" Yukino walked aside Nao causing the girl to raise an eyebrow.

"W-what? Since when am I the slave?" Nao whined.

"Well I am older then you and…" Yukino stopped; leaning over at Nao she cupped the girl's chin with her hand. "..If Nao doesn't agree, she won't have any special treats tonight."

"I-I'll be good" Nao nodded repeatedly. "I don't like this new Yukino" Nao grumbled to herself.

Yukino chuckled grabbing hold of Nao's hand holding it in delight. The two walked out of the room hand in hand closing the door behind.

**Author: Okay, first attempt at a Nao/Yukino pairing, I hope I did alright. I apologise if the character were a bit OOC but I tried my best to show a caring side of Nao. Read and review to let me know if I did alright.**


End file.
